Vampire's love
by RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL 27
Summary: Reborn was a lone vampire that didn't believe in love and refused to have a permanent mate . . . but that will change in a winter night when his life will change forever . . . for the better or for the worst Warnings: yaoi (boys love) don't like then don't read!
1. First meeting

**_Hey there~_**_**long time no**__**see!**_**_I apologize for not updating anything or to be exact Truth or dare show . . . and I might not update it for a while =_=_**

**_So to make up for it I decided to do some one shots and short stories since I'm in the mood to write something . . . and the fact that my mind is going crazy with so many ideas _**

**_I will write on my account the summaries of the stories I'll possibly write . . . _**

**_Anyway on with the story~_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR . . . IF I DID REBORN, TSUNA AND GIOTTO WOULD BE A THREESOME BY NOW (I'm not kidding ... love the pairing so much~)_**

**_WARNINGS: yaoi, BL (boys love), lemony goodness and *drum rools* . . . Vampire!Reborn~ _**

**_PAIRINGS:Vampire!RebornxTsuna_**

* * *

_**Chapter one: First meeting**_

In the middle of the night you could see a dark figure that strode down the snow covered alleyway. It was already the middle of December and every corner of the small city was covered in pure, white snow that glowed under the moon light. The figure was clad in a black suit and a fedora that had a thick orange stripe over it. You could see a little part of his natural raven spicky hair and a pair of curly sideburns that bounced at his every move.

The figure's name was Reborn. He didn't look older than 27 with a well build body; tall and lean, sharp face and narrowed onix eyes that looked like and endless pool you could drown in. Every female or male will succumb to him.

Willingly or not.

Reborn, as a matter of fact, wasn't human. He was a vampire, someone that killed to satisfy his own desire and hunger. Vampires have eternal life but they can be killed also vampires could stay in daylight but preffered to go out at night. Reborn was one of the strongest 7 vampires in the world meaning lots of hunters were after him. But of course the Vongola fools never caught him or his 'friends'.

There were 3 groups of vampire hunters that were the first was of course Vongola with the boss being Giotto di Vongola. He found out that Giotto's real surname was Sawada but he changed it for unknown reasons. The second group was Shimon that was leaded by Cozart Shimon and the last group Chiavarrone leaded by Dino Chiavarrone.

Reborn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a sound. He cursed himself for letting his guard down but soon realized that there was a gang of six low rank vampires that were heading to a house nearby the forest.

Then he smelt it . . . the sky blood.

The sky blood was the rarest and purest blood you could ever find. A vampire would do **anything** to have at least one drop of that blood. If someone drank that blood he would became stronger and a pureblood even if they weren't. If a vampire had a skyblooded mate then that person will be considered invincible.

It seems like those morons wanted to try it out.

As he approached silently, he wondered who was the sky blood holder and more important **what the fuck was he/she doing here out of all places.** He clicked the gun's safety and put it on the silencer then killed the low lifes. Reborn was now in front of the medium sized house that looked pretty normal. He looked at the the name tag and froze.

On the name tag was written the name **SAWADA**.

"How strange..." then it hit him as a feral smirk spread on his face. _The single reason why the all mighty Giotto di Vongola to change his surname would be the fact that he has an __**younger sibling.**_ And what a older brother won't do for his younger sibling that he tied to protect and hide so much.

The answer was **anything.**

So with that in mind he jumped over the fence and landed gracefully on the other side. He licked his lips as the smell got more strong and intoxicating. His fangs grew and unconsciously licked his lips unable to wait to embed his fangs in the neck of his new victim.

Reborn examined the house then jumped high in the air and looked at the windows. He caught a glimpse of the sleeping figure in the bed, tucked under the orange covers. The window was near a tree so he climbed it then opened the unlocked window.

After he entered Reborn closed the window behind him and looked at the bed. He could see a boy with brown spiky and soft looking hair, a cute button nose, pale and smooth skin and a pair of plump pink lips.

His fangs just grew a little bigger . . . as well as the bulge in his pants.

Reborn sat on the edge of the bed carefully so he won't wake the sleeping boy up. The cute boy didn't look older than 14 and had a really lithe body. His hand traveled down to the boys face and stroked his check gently. Reborn ran his fingers through the soft brown tresses and felt a conection forming between their elements.

His eyes glowed with an yellow hue, like the sun. When a vampires eyes change to the color of their element that meant they had found their mate.

Reborn wasn't really interested in finding a mate. He thought it'll be such a burden to protect him for the rest of eternity so he won't lose his sanity.

But now that the conection was formed . . . he was willing to do anything for this boy.

The boys eyes opened a little and he looked at Reborn. Reborn snapped out of his trance when he saw the boys beautiful sunset orange eyes widen in surprise at seeing a stranger in his room. Before the boy could do anything, the older male had already pinned his hands above his had with just one hand and with the other covered his mouth.

Reborn's senses sharpened as he felt another person in the house. Seems like the big brother Giotto was home.

The brunette tried to struggle out of the grasp but with no avail. The raven's hold was to strong and those onix eyes were pinning him down like a predator cornering it's prey.

"I'm going to ask you some questions so don't scream" said Reborn in a hushed tone. The boy nodded his head in hear of what might happen. His little body was trembling and his bottom lip was quivering.

"Good . . . what's your name?" asked Reborn.

"T-tsu-tsunayoshi Sa-sawada" said Tsuna in a scared but still melodious voice. Like an angel.

"Tsunayoshi . . . how old are you?"

"Si-sixteen" well . . . that was a surprise. Such a small boy that barely looked like a fourteen year old to be sixteen.

"Hn~ . . . Tsunayoshi do you know what Vongola is?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"n-no" interesting, seems like he was right. Giotto changed his surname to protect his little brother. He snapped out of his musings when he heard a low whimper of pain. He looked at Tsuna and regretted it immediatly as his lust was growing by the second.

Tsuna's shirt had lifted when he immobilized him and now he could see his flat but toned stomach and the soft looking neck. But also the blood that trickled down his arms ,caused by his tight grip, driving him mad. Without thinking he lifted the bleeding hand to his lips and licked the blood slowly enjoying the addictive taste. Tsuna tried to struggle out of the man's grasp but couldn't as his eyes were glued to the now bright yellow eyes.

Reborn lowered his head to Tsuna's neck and licked it from his collarbone to his chin with their eyes boring into each other. Then he grazed the soft flesh with the tip of his fangs making Tsuna whimper more audibly. Reborn chose the juncture between the neck and collarbone and bit down on it, plunging his fangs into the vein.

Tsuna would've screamed in pain if not for the hand covering his mouth. All he could feel was searing pain coming from his neck as it spread to his whole body then ... just pure bliss.

"A-aaahh" moaned Tsuna at the foreign feeling. His body was heating up as he gasped for breath and panted lightly.

Reborn had to hold back a moan as the sweet liquid slid down his throat bringing a shiver down his spine. The little angel beneath him looked utterly ravishable with those flushed checks and half lided sunset orange eyes that were now glazed over from the pleasure rocking his body. Reborn sucked the red liquid, enjoying it to the fullest.

After a while he stopped and pulled out his fangs, blood oozing out of the wound. He licked it and in an instant it healed then he looked at Tsuna straight in the eyes. It seemed that he had taken a little to much blood and Tsuna was slowly falling asleep.

"My name is Reborn, amore, so don't forget it." Said Reborn as Tsuna was slowly being enveloped by the darkness as he felt himself being lifted.

**Then everything went black...**

* * *

**_The end~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Kidding~_**

**_So~ what do you think? Should I continue this? REVIEW~ cause I'm not posting anything if people don't want to_**

**_I wanted it to be a one shot but it seems it'll become a full story again . . . sigh~_**

**_Anyway review people so I can update my stories sooner ^o^_**

**V**

**_Review_**


	2. Before everything happened

**_GOMENASAI~ TT_TT_**

**_I couldn't update sooner because I was out of town to go to my grandfathers burial that died just a few days before New Year and I had to stay for three days but I'm happy I could go home on the New Years day so I won't spend it with some crying and depressed old hags . . . just no _**

**_I want to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story 'cause you are the best and because it motivated me to update sooner …_**

**_Anyway~ I wanted to make some things clear so there won't be any confusion:_**

**_In this story Tsuna isn't dame but he is really special because of his supernatural powers that will be explained later in this chappie_**

**_If there is anything else that you don't understand PM me or leave a review and I'll answer wholeheartedly~_**

**_Now on with the story~_**

* * *

**_Chapter two: Before everything happened_**

* * *

**_Flash Back_**

"My name is Reborn, amore, so don't forget it." Said Reborn as Tsuna was slowly being enveloped by the darkness as he felt himself being lifted.

**Then everything went black…**

* * *

**Earlier that day~ (before Reborn came)**

A young man in his early twenties strode down the hallways of the Vongola mansion, his cape swaying behind his back. The man stopped in front of the mahogany doors that lead to the bosses meeting room. As he entered the room he was greeted by a warm hug and a goofy grin.

"Hey, Giotto, long time no see!" said Dino Ciavarrone as he let go of the young man – now known as Giotto, the leader of the Vongola.

"Ah, it's good to see you too, Dino" said Giotto as he sat down on the couch, "and you too Cozart, my friend!".

"Indeed it is" commented Cozart with a smile on his face.

"You know what this meeting is about right." Stated Giotto as his tone turned serious. The other two bosses nodded and the meeting started. And so the meeting went on about the Arcobaleno, Milfiore and Varia's activity in the underground and other attacks.

"So … how is Tsuna-kun doing?" asked Dino.

"Ah yes, I was curious … Enma too" said Cozart.

"He is fine but I'm worried… there had been a lot of kidnappings and murders caused by vampires." A frown of worry marred the blonde's face.

"You're right but you know Tsuna is more than capable to put down a vampire without him realizing it" said Dino with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I know but there are a lot of rumors about the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn being in our little town and if he is actually there and smells Tsuna's blood-" he was suddenly interrupted by a pink (G: **It's red!**) head slamming the door open.

"Primo, 10 people had been killed in the area of your house, all murders done by vampires." Said G with a hard look on his face. Giotto just sighed and run a hand through his blonde hair in frustration. There in Namimori are two vampires that are causing destruction **every single day** with their fights and no one could catch them.

They were Alaude Hibari and Daemon Spade.

Alaude Hibari was a fierce vampire with a blood lust as big as Everest. No one messed with him or entered his territory if he valued his life. There were some people who were stupid enough to enter his home. Let's just say that they were never seen again … or the ones that escaped weren't in one piece anymore. Alaude had platinum blonde messy hair and sharp purple eyes that pierced deep within your soul. He was part of the Hibari Clan and also had a younger brother named Kyouya. Also Alaude's catchphrase was 'I'll arrest you to death' and handcuffs as weapon. Alaude wasn't really talkative nor sociable.

Daemon Spade in the other hand was cunning and lecherous with the ability to create illusions. He didn't fight often if he didn't deem the opponent worthy, but he used his illusions to drive them insane or destroyed their minds completely. Daemon has blue hair that was in the shape of a melon and blue eyes, in the right one having a spade as a pupil. His weapon was a scythe. And also he has two twin younger siblings, the oldest of the twins being Mukuro Spade and his younger sister Nagi Spade also known as Chrome.

But both of them had something in common ... they both were blood-thirsty vampires that hated each others guts. And it happened that both of them lived in the same territory. **Oh the joy**. It's still a miracle that they didn't smell his younger brother because he didn't want Tsuna to get hurt. He sighed again as he stood up.

"This is getting out of hand and it seems that I'll have to take care of it personally before they destroy anything else … I sincerely apologize for the interruption, my friends" said Giotto as he opened the mahogany doors.

Dino and Cozart stood up and gave a curt nod in understanding.

* * *

**With Giotto**

Giotto was walking down an isolated alleyway trying to track down the two blood-thirsty vampires. After walking for **two fucking hours** he already had enough and decided to go home, take a long bath then sleep. Tsuna must be worried by now because he rarely came home late and it was 10:30 pm already.

He thought of his little brother and couldn't help but crack a small and fond smile. Tsuna was the most caring and loving person he had ever meet. He would always put others' well being above his own and could be like a roaring lion when his friends or family were hurt or in need of help. His had a gentle personality that you couldn't help but be drawn in. No one could resist his charms and beautiful but cute looks. There had been **some **suitors but he had token care of them with a warning and his death glare.

He really loved his younger sibling and didn't want him to be hurt by any means. That's why he hadn't told Tsuna about his work and vampires but he had this gut feeling that he already figured about the night creatures that had caused a lot of people's deaths.

He was also worried because of Tsuna's blood. The sky blood was just supposed to give you a sharp intuition and also be much stronger than a person with the other types of blood like cloud, mist, storm, rain, lightning, sun or earth. Tsuna's blood was the purest and it gave him the special skill to use the long lost sky flames and along with this he had the ability to turn the flames into unbreakable ice that could be melted just by pure sky flames.

Giotto was brought out of his musings when he arrived at the front gate of the house. He opened it and then pulled out his keys to open the front door so he won't wake Tsuna up just to open the door because he must be asleep by now. He closed the door behind him as he inspected the hall to see if there was something out of place. Seeing that nothing was actually wrong, Giotto went up to check on Tsuna then took a shower. After that he entered his room and went to bed but didn't sleep.

It was already midnight.

The blonde was ready to fall asleep when he heard a muffled sound coming from his brother's room and an older sounding voice. He got up and went straight to Tsuna's room. Giotto was ready to call out to his brother and ask if something was wrong but stopped when he hard the low, sensual voice:

"**My name is Reborn, amore, so don't forget it**." he heard the bed creaking as if something was being lifted from it.

Without a second thought, the hunter barged inside the room to see Tsuna in the arms of an unknown man. **A vampire**. The blonde recognized him, and to his horror it was the strongest vampire in the world, **Reborn**. The vampire looked at him with something akin to smugness and amusement, the glowing yellow eyes stealing a glance to the brunette in his arms then disappeared not before saying:

"**He's mine, hunter**"

* * *

**_To be continued~_**

* * *

**_Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter~_**

**_I'll try to update the third chapter as soon as possible and also try to make it longer- no it will definitely be longer cause I already have it plotted in my sadistic and evil mind _**

**_Oh and I decided to add a second main pairing, sooooo~ I'll make it a contest and ask all of you what the second pairing do you think I choose?_**

**_P.M./review and tell me witch one will be and also you can use the characters I mentioned in this chapter- only them also it could be a threesome too  
_**

**_The first one who guesses right I'll do him a story at request as a late Christmas gift~ (or for the New Year)_**

**_The winner will be announced in the next chapter~_**

**_Then Ciao Ciao~_**

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW~~~_**


End file.
